


Floating

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'Kiss' drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

So this is what it's like to be dead, not so bad I guess.

Looking down on my broken and bleeding body, there's an odd sense of detachment from it.

This is bad, here comes Napoleon and he doesn't look good.

CPR, the kiss of life, and a regret. I'll never know what those lips would feel like and that's sad.

He's standing over my shoulder, looking strangely like Waverly – Waverly as God, that's a scary though.

"Go on," he urges, "I can wait if you can."

Pain, suddenly so much pain, and Napoleon. I smile into his kiss.


End file.
